My name is Wolf
by BondSlave
Summary: The Jack Rabbit Jack Pot. I'd like to say it was my downfall. But I've been making mistakes for far to long to blame it on this game in this town. I've made rotten mistakes. I guess I just never learned from them.


Disclaimer: I do not own The 10th Kingdom or any related characters, plots or themes. I am not making money off of this. This is strictly for entertainments sake.

Authors Note: I never realized that there was an FFN category for this movie! I am so happy! I love this movie! Have ever since my mother bought it for me when I was nine!

* * *

><p><span>My name is Wolf<span>

* * *

><p>My name is Wolf. And I have made some pretty rotten mistakes in my life. Little things you know? Riled up one to many farming towns, chased around one to many Shepherdess' and maybe harassed one to many flocks of delicious wooly sheep.<p>

I'd like to chalk it all up to instinct. Give myself an excuse for my erratic behavior. But there is more to it than that. I know there is; and that's what makes it so much harder. I know I shouldn't do the bad things that I do. I should be better than that. Set an example. Prove to those who prosecute my kind that we are trustworthy. Of course, I also know that that is useless.

I've made some pretty rotten mistakes. The worst of which though would have to be the mistake that I made this morning. My mistake? I won the Jack Rabbit Jack Pot. If you've ever been to Kissing Town than you'll know that the Jack Rabbit Jack Pot has only ever been won once before. Just got lucky I guess. Or unlucky as it maybe.

Our little party had come to Kissing Town in search of the Magic Traveling Mirror. I'd feared that it would all be over when Virginia told me that she had won it in a Miss Shepherdess competition. I couldn't have even described my happiness to find the blasted mirror missing again after the incident in that horrible farming town. But despite having Virginia around for a little while longer I knew that we'd be off again in search of it.

I was right. Our search brought us to Kissing Town. Lovely little town. Very red, pink and white. It is the most romantic town in all of the Nine Kingdoms. I knew that the town would have an effect on Virginia. I knew it would also have an effect on me. Despite wanting to make her happy and be helpful in the search for the mirror I was more hopeful that we wouldn't find it; rather Virginia would find that she really truly had feelings for me. Perhaps that was foolish of me. I guess I've always had a foolish attraction to Virginia. Come to think of it I've always had foolish attractions to things that weren't exactly good for me. Another thing to chalk up to instincts leading me astray.

The grand prize for winning the Jack Rabbit Jack Pot is exactly ten-thousand-gold Wendells. Now this shouldn't have been such a big deal. We'd come across the mirror earlier that day. Tony found it in an old shop for 15 Gold Wendells or so. Unfortunately by the time he'd told us all it had been discovered to be very, very valuable and taken to an auction house. The price had been raised to five-thousand-Gold Wendells.

Logic would dictate that the situation would have been simple. Give Virginia the five-thousand Wendells to get back the mirror and use the other five-thousand on my plan to woo her. Logic has never been my strong suit. In fact I rarely think things out fully. Just the parts that pertain to me and my happiness. She was right. I never think about anyone but myself.

Being the coward I am I lied to Virginia saying that I had lost everything. Which wasn't true. I only lost one Gold Wendell. I then proceeded to abandon the casino to splurge all of the money on pointless things in hopes of wooing the love of my life. It almost worked. Until I had to tell her the truth.

I guess in the end it just wasn't meant to be. No matter what my decision would have been it would have ended the same. Me with a broken heart. If I had given the money to Virginia she would have gotten the mirror and gone home. Leaving me alone. I suppose that would have been the better choice though. Because I would have known that even though she was gone, she didn't hate me. Now though-I know that she hates me. I cost her the mirror and now she can't go home and now she will hate me forever.

I'm not exactly sure if I can live with myself knowing that I cost her everything and brought this hate down upon myself. I am a wolf. We mate more life. I chose her. My heart belongs to her and her alone. There will never be anyone else. I'll be forever cursed to walk these roads alone. I'm not sure If I want to.

I've left Kissing Town. I don't want to anger Virginia with my presence. The Queen was right. She was right all along. I'm nothing. I'm an animal. I am hers. I belong to her. I should have know better than to think otherwise. But at the same time I don't want to belong to her. She wishes to hurt Virginia. Yet another mistake. Giving my will to the Queen. Now I am torn into pieces and pulled in so many different directions I think I may just go mad.

I'm not sure where I'm going. But I know I can't stay put. If I stay put my heart and mind will kill me. I'll move onward and wander till I can figure out what I'm doing. Till the pain eases to an ache. Prince Wendell's castle is quite a ways from here and quite the journey on foot; but perhaps I will head that way. The Queen no doubt wishes to see me. To rub my stupidity in my face; to crush my already shattered heart under her heel.

My name is Wolf; and I have made some pretty rotten mistakes in my life. I made the mistake of selling my soul to the devil. I made the mistake of lying to my friends. I made the mistake of pushing away the woman I love. I plan to rectify all of these even if it cost me my life. For without Virginia, I have nothing to lose. The Queen will rue the day she turned her sights on my Virginia.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Yeah. I'm in a really happy really hyper mood so I'm not exactly sure why this is so full of damn angst.<p> 


End file.
